


夜半

by zhazhajun



Category: NCT (Band), najun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhazhajun/pseuds/zhazhajun





	夜半

人设这种东西就是用来崩坏的，不信你看黄旭熙，出道第一天当即崩人设。  
黄仁俊余光瞥到了罗渽民，心里嘀咕着。  
这个人也是，出道时是小甜心，撒娇担当，MV里一笑不知道虏获了多少姐姐的心，时隔一年半，姐粉妈粉惨遭血洗，明明还是爱撒娇，却有一群人哭着喊着“好A啊。”  
罗渽民抬起眼帘，刚好和忍不住转头看他一眼的黄仁俊对视，他像初见一样回了一个微笑。  
出道时有虎牙的纯洁少年，在水手服让人鼻血横流之后却无意间暴露了东北虎的性格，被粉丝们戏称“暴力甜心”的人，真的有些不一样了。  
认真的看了罗渽民一眼，黄仁俊收回视线，无忧无虑的少年在回归后，总让黄仁俊感觉他的笑容背后好像有了某种可以称之为沉重的东西。  
真的不是狐狸吗——两个人都在心里这么想。  
从第一次热情的接纳开始，罗渽民不自觉的在这个外籍少年身上投入了更多的关注。哪怕是离开的一年半里，看他和队友相处融洽，看他在节目里想家哭泣，看他在舞台上自我介绍时带着些微赧然。  
最喜欢他恶作剧时的狡黠，像一只摇动着毛绒绒大尾巴的小狐狸，可爱又诱人。  
在黄仁俊看来，虽然时不时的他还是会到罗渽民房间里，关灯点香烛聊天，罗渽民还是在他看不到的时间里变得看不透了，偶尔一抬头就会撞入幽深的视线，看的黄仁俊有些害怕，也萌生了一种一探究竟的想法。  
收到罗渽民送的手镯时，之前一直被忽略的想法渐渐被印证，刻意回避了接触，不时交缠的视线却让黄仁俊清晰的认识到自己的防线在逐渐崩塌。不再回避视线，也逐渐习惯了那些肢体接触，某些情感逐步迫近了临界点。  
宿舍调整后，收拾好东西洗过澡回来，有了舍友的人又跑来自己的单间，完全没有避讳的打开抽屉在看什么。  
黄仁俊挑眉，罗渽民听到声音回过头，笑容灿烂：“仁俊尼，有好好的把手镯收起来呢。”  
“这……”刚想说什么，经纪人的声音在门外传来，黄仁俊收声，两个人走出去，经纪人看到就说了两句，嘱咐他们不要因为明天休息玩太晚，早点儿睡觉，两人乖乖应了。  
大家聊了几句就准备睡了，其他人回到房间时罗渽民没动，喊住了黄仁俊。  
“仁俊尼刚才想说什么？”  
黄仁俊回头看他，带着纯真的笑容：“这不是你想要的吗？”  
罗渽民目光沉沉的看着他，又挑起一个笑容：“我想要的吗？”  
黄仁俊笑着转头，走向自己的房间：“快回房间吧。”  
罗渽民看他的房门关上，也走回自己的房间。  
确认旁边的志晟睡了后，罗渽民坐起身，放轻脚步走出房间，径直走向黄仁俊的房间。  
门没锁。  
亮着床头小夜灯的黄仁俊靠在床头看手机，听到声音后抬眼轻笑：“你怎么过来了，还不睡？”  
罗渽民关上门背靠门板，手放在门把手上：“仁俊可没让我睡不是吗？”  
黄仁俊微微眯眼打量了一下站在暗处的罗渽民，这人竟然穿着之前直播穿过的衬衣来了。罗渽民同样也在看半隐在阴影里的黄仁俊，睡衣扣子开了两颗，因为他的姿势露出了一边的锁骨，这景象让罗渽民呼吸微微一窒。  
“半夜来找我干什么呢，心有成算的渽民尼？”黄仁俊放下手机，微微坐直身体，罗渽民克制了一下走向他：“想来试一下不能让别人知道的事情。”  
黄仁俊随意的靠回床头：“你确定吗？”  
罗渽民已经爬到床上，身体撑在他上方，视线逡巡一圈最后落在黄仁俊的额唇上：“嗯。”  
俯身在黄仁俊唇上落下一吻后微微后退，发现黄仁俊只是含笑看着自己后重新贴上。脑内演练了无数次的动作实践起来远比想象中更让人欲罢不能，不满足唇瓣相贴的感受，罗渽民在黄仁俊唇上舔舐几下，黄仁俊微微张开嘴唇，让他顺势而入。  
没有经验，亲吻的开始带有少年的青涩，但亲吻仿佛带出了一直以来压抑的感情，黄仁俊试探的用舌尖回应彻底引燃了罗渽民。阻隔的被子被掀开又落回两人身上，搭在肩上的手滑落到腰间将人紧紧搂在怀里。黄仁俊挣动两下彻底陷到被褥里，手环住罗渽民的肩膀，将距离消灭的彻底。  
快要窒息前分开，罗渽民微微撑起身体看向黄仁俊。目光迷离的黄仁俊唇边已经有些亮晶晶的东西了，胸口剧烈起伏摄入着空气，衣领跟着一起一落让锁骨若隐若现。  
黄仁俊回神后看到也在急促呼吸的罗渽民胸口的扣子又被扯开一颗，丝质衬衣和张开的领子将他逐渐区别于男孩而贴近于男人的欲望气息越发明显。  
黄仁俊吃吃笑起来，没有放下的手向上攀援到罗渽民脑后，将人按向自己：“接下来呢？”  
呼吸声骤然粗重起来，罗渽民恨不得将人立马吃进肚子里，明明打算等到彻底完成告白之后的，但黄仁俊拱起腰与自己紧紧贴在一起：“下一步呢，渽民？告诉我吧。”  
该死，这真的是一只狐狸。  
罗渽民没有说话，将黄仁俊压回床铺，手顺着睡衣下摆抚上他的后背，落下比刚才更激烈的亲吻。  
黄仁俊觉得呼吸困难，求饶的哼哼了两声，罗渽民舔了舔他唇角的津液，顺着下巴亲到他的脖子，手上开始解黄仁俊的睡衣衣扣。喉结被含住的黄仁俊仰着头不敢动弹，双腿蹬动几下却让罗渽民结结实实卡在腿间。肆意在黄仁俊颈间作乱，罗渽民直接蹬掉了自己的睡裤。  
在黄仁俊锁骨上狠狠亲了两口，将人扶到半坐褪下上衣。黄仁俊还没反应过来就摔回床铺，看着罗渽民不耐烦解扣子直接把自己的衬衣兜头脱掉甩在一旁，把自己的腿捞起来一只手捉住两只脚踝，另一只手直接将睡裤和内裤一起扯掉。  
黄仁俊羞的身上泛起淡粉色，赤身裸体的暴露在罗渽民的目光里，双腿垂在罗渽民身侧，下半身就这么被罗渽民看了去。  
罗渽民觉得自己真的要欲火焚身而死，黄仁俊有些羞恼的咬着嘴唇，眼里都泛了泪光，无一不在催促罗渽民继续动作。  
再贴到一起已经没有任何衣物阻隔了，热烫的皮肉黏在一起，难以掩饰的欲望直接碰在一起。罗渽民含住黄仁俊胸前的一点，另一边也落入他的掌心被按揉玩弄。  
“哈啊……”黄仁俊难耐的向上拱起身子，不但让乳粒更加落入罗渽民口中，身下勃起的欲望也在罗渽民的小腹上磨蹭，有一点疏解，随之来的是更加难以忍受的快感。  
黄仁俊微微蹭动的动作让罗渽民的欲望在黄仁俊的会阴和穴口划过，最后还顶了下囊袋。黄仁俊最敏感的地方被蹭了个遍，身体不受控制的颤抖起来。  
对着胸前的两点又是舔弄又是轻咬，感受着身下的人被一串的连锁动作惹得不停轻颤，自己的茎体也在温热和柔软的地方蹭动，罗渽民的欲望越发坚硬。  
黄仁俊被揉弄的呻吟都带上了哭腔，累积的快感与紧张混在一起甚至让他有一些害怕，他已经对后续丧失了主动权。  
嘴角在让人失神的快感里溢出了津液，颈间带着红痕，胸前也被舔弄的水光淋淋，罗渽民用力的吞咽了一下，被勾的险些失了魂，手指捏住臀瓣揉弄，让下身贴的更紧，硬挺在穴口和会阴重重划过，让黄仁俊尖叫出来。  
“不，不……”黄仁俊的腰剧烈抖动，挺直的欲望顶端不停的冒着腺液，滑到会阴弄得下身湿哒哒的，加上罗渽民的，还没有润滑的穴口都带了些水光。  
扶着黄仁俊的茎体在顶端亲了一口，罗渽民揉弄着穴口有些恶意的问黄仁俊：“为什么不呢，仁俊？这就是下一步啊。”  
有些恶意的舔过顶端的小孔，黄仁俊大腿内侧抽搐着射出了今天的第一次。侧脸大口喘息着，生理泪水已经洇湿了一小片枕头，穴口被揉弄的感觉在高潮后越发清晰的传过来。  
并没有准备润滑剂，罗渽民环视了一下将床头的护手霜拿过来。挖出一块混着刚才刮擦下来的白浊，罗渽民把手指送入黄仁俊的体内。  
特别添加的那些小粒子在柔软的内壁上刮擦的感觉特别明显，不应期的黄仁俊简直要颅内高潮了，无力的挣动双腿，罗渽民混不在意腰侧轻轻的磨蹭，忍耐着冲动给他扩张。  
高潮后的身体软的不可思议，内壁也放弃了抵抗，任人在里边抽插剐蹭，直到那一点被碰触到，突然收紧含住了体内作乱的手指。  
罗渽民三根手指突然狠狠的撞向那个点，黄仁俊向冲上岸的鱼弹了起来，被压回床铺后那几根手指甚至过分的抠挖了起来，后穴抽搐着湿润起来，给侵入者更方便的出入。  
欲望再次抬头，黄仁俊已经没有多余的力气来抵抗罗渽民的动作了，他只能微微抬起臀部，用臀肉蹭了蹭罗渽民怒张的欲望。  
罗渽民拔出手指，沾着不明液体的手直接握住黄仁俊的臀瓣，嘴上耐心的诱哄着：“放松点，我进去了。”  
身体被打开，黄仁俊忍不住痛呼一声，她清晰的感觉到罗渽民侵入自己的身体，传染着欲望。  
被破开的感觉又痛又爽，黄仁俊支起身子看着罗渽民的东西一寸寸没入穴口，大口大口呼吸着，仿佛肺里的空气都被顶出去了。罗渽民也目不转睛的看着自己被黄仁俊吞吃下去，满足感充斥整个心脏。  
黄仁俊因为痛嘴唇发白，罗渽民有些心疼的亲吻着，耐着性子暂时没动。  
被亲吻安抚的黄仁俊身体逐渐放松，落在床上的脚悄悄盘上罗渽民腰间。  
捕捉到这一信号，罗渽民将自己慢慢退出黄仁俊的身体，再慢慢顶入，小幅度的动作着。黄仁俊喘息逐渐急促，贴在罗渽民耳边用气音说：“娜娜，快一点。”  
得到许可后罗渽民彻底放开动作，退出到只有龟头还被含在穴里再整根插入，黄仁俊发出欢愉的叫声。再也按捺不住，腰眼都被黄仁俊叫的酸麻，罗渽民的动作越来越重也越来越急，本能支配大脑，原始的交合让两人连接的地方一片泥泞。  
变换角度顶撞到敏感点，黄仁俊屁股一下子绷起来，甬道绞住罗渽民的欲望让摩擦变得更加炽热。罗渽民爽的低吼一声，像是一头占据领地的狮子。  
“娜娜，娜娜……渽民……”臀部迎合着动作晃动，屋里回荡着肉体拍打的声音和黏腻的水声，罗渽民抓住黄仁俊的腰臀飞速顶撞。黄仁俊意识涣散，全部感觉集中在被插入的甬道，后穴贪婪的吮着罗渽民的阴茎，嘴里蹦出的单音节没什么意义，声音却浪的罗渽民眼都要红了。  
昏黄的小夜灯下，沉溺情热的表情模糊不清，些微汗意在光源里反射出暧昧的光晕。  
“好爽……”黄仁俊紧紧抱着罗渽民的后背，声音含糊带着泣音，腰肢抖得越来越厉害，后穴也越来越紧。罗渽民被吸得魂都没了一半，黄仁俊的阴茎在自己小腹上来回滑动戳弄，罗渽民觉得自己快要到了。  
敏感点被大力蹭过，“啊！”黄仁俊尖叫出声，觉得肚子快要被顶破了，可怕的撞击却又来了，罗渽民拍着黄仁俊的臀部，狠狠的撞到他身体的最深处。  
黄仁俊尖叫着被操到射精，后穴紧紧的含住罗渽民，罗渽民察觉把持不住，狠狠撞击了几下抵着黄仁俊的内壁射了出来。  
黄仁俊觉得腿根都要麻了，整个人都在发抖。罗渽民享受着后穴抽搐的感觉，埋在黄仁俊脖子里平复呼吸。  
等到呼吸平复的差不多了，罗渽民把自己拔出来，轻微的水声在呼吸声都减小的房间里更加清晰，黄仁俊脸颊烧红，更让他羞耻的是，他能感觉到随着罗渽民的动作，有些微凉的液体顺着被摩擦的发热的肠壁流了出去。  
罗渽民看着没来得及合拢的穴口里流出了白色的液体，与被抽插的艳红的穴口形成了鲜明的对比，眼神危险而贪婪。  
黄仁俊忍着异样感和羞耻感一脚蹬在罗渽民大腿上：“看什么，赶紧洗澡去！”  
把人抱去浴室，在清理时手指不老实的罗渽民被黄仁俊掐的手臂内侧青了一块。被迫老实的罗渽民不能进入后穴，把欲望插入黄仁俊的腿缝。黄仁俊坐在他的腿上，羞耻的看着那根东西在自己的腿间来来回回，大腿根被磨得发热，会阴也不时被顶撞到，再次抬头的茎体落入罗渽民掌中。难耐的快感让他腿并的更紧，他释放在罗渽民手里，罗渽民也弄脏了他的大腿根。  
彻底洗干净后黄仁俊瘫在床上不能动弹，腰肢酸软，腿也是软的。罗渽民给他套了内裤就拒绝再加衣服，还得寸进尺的在黄仁俊大腿内侧吮出一个红印，才把两个人用被子包裹好。  
眼皮发沉，黄仁俊在他腿上轻蹬了一下就迷迷糊糊的要睡着了，罗渽民将人笼入怀中，在嘴上亲了一下。  
“晚安。”


End file.
